


Levi, Not Here! (Too Bad)

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Boy x boy, Enjoy!, Gay Sex, Let's just dedicate this to Eren's bday that i forgot to make a post for, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly rough, Smut, Stretching, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With low, panting breaths, Levi began his merciless assault. With each thrust, paper, pens and all kinds of office supplies fell with a dull 'thud' to the floor underneath them. Hell, even a stapler fell off the desk. Levi was grateful they were the only people on this floor, anyone within the immediate vicinity could take a guess as what Levi was doing, or rather who Levi was doing at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi, Not Here! (Too Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally wrote this, I hated it. I revised it over the span of a week whenever I had time. This is un-beta'd, so tell me if their are any horrific spelling errors or grammatical mis-haps in this. I take constructive criticism well. (: Enjoy!

***Third Person Omniscient***  

The noise around him was suffocating. On the other side of the small, cramped office room the monotonous sound of office calls, the rolling of carts, elevator dings and other miscellaneous noises permeated the thin room. Let's not forget the incessant cacophonous clicking of a pen opposite him.   

"Hangie." The middle-aged man spoke with a small hint of annoyance lacing his words. His hands left his paperwork in favor of massaging the skin of his temples. His migraine seemed to offer no respite any time soon.  

The eccentric brunette looked up from her seat on the other side of his desk. Her own work forgotten, she met his stare. The woman seemed unbothered by his obvious irritation.   

"Hm?" She mumbles, pushing up her goggle-like glasses from where they had settled atop the bridge of her nose. 

"Your pen." Molten steel looked up and over the rim of black hard wire glasses. They glinted in the artificial white light of the office.  

"What about my pen?" She held up the silver cylindrical object, exchanging glances between it and Levi. The clicking continued while she smiled.  

The raven wasn't about to argue with her. He was far from a man of patience. "Shut the f-" The large door to the small room open unannounced. Entering the threshold of the room was a tall, suit-clad brunet carrying a stack of files in one hand and a holster of tea in the other.  

He was quick to disregard the rising tension in there in favor of addressing himself. "Wow, what'd I miss this time? I was gone for only fifteen minutes and you guys are already fighting." The woman across from Levi chuckled, putting her pen down and standing to help the new-comer arrange the soft manila folders on the large mahogany desk, tea put aside.  

"Eren, thank god. Get this woman out of my office." If Eren were anyone else, walking in un-announced and speaking to the vice CEO of the company in such a manor would have gotten him more than a harsh warning.  

"That bad?" Teal-green ocean eyes darted to Hangie with a smile, not minding his lovers glare.  

"Oh, you know you love me." Hangie stood from her seat, grabbing her overcoat and throwing it over her shoulders in one smooth movement.  

"It's about time I head out. Sorry to leave all this to you tonight, but Erwin has been calling me for the past hour and a half. The kids are driving him crazy and I told him I'd be home four hours ago." Levi nodded, leaning back in his large leather office chair and closing his eyes.  

"Do what you need to do, thanks for your help anyway. And tell Eyebrows and the kids I said 'hello'." Hangie nodded, leaning forward to hug Eren good bye. The short raven watched them closely, noticing how there touch seemed to linger on one another.  

The harsh sting of possessiveness had settled in the center of Levi's chest, forcing himself to stand and guide Hangie to the door to separate the two. 

"I'll come by early tomorrow morning it that's needed. Oh, and Eren, don't let Levi over-work himself." Eren giggled and nodded, turning from the two in order to sort through the mess of papers left behind.  

The door shut with a low, but audible 'click'.  

The soft breath on Eren's neck broke his concentration from the papers laid out in front of him. His mind went from focusing on the numbers and letters printed on the spreadsheet before him, to hot lips kissing up his neck and nibbling his earlobe.  

"Levi, we're at work. This isn't the best of ideas." Eren sighed, reclining his head to give the raven better access to that perfect patch of tan skin Levi loved.  

The brunet tried to push the promiscuous man off of him, but to his chagrin, he failed. It was as if the vice-like grip around him grew tighter the more he tried.  

"Don't care, -m' horny." Levi's low voice mumbled, causing a shiver to rack down Eren's spine.  

As much as he tried to stop this, Levi was too much.  

The taller of the two let himself be touched as his body was pressed lightly into the wood of the desk. Levi's hands had wrapped themselves around Eren's torso, fingers wandering dangerously close to the band of his tight slacks.  

"L-Levi, no." Eren moaned low in his throat as Levi's fingers finally danced up his skin. He could feel himself slowly harden under Levi's ministrations, and he tried in vain to push back from his partners debauched touch. Was he really going to let his boyfriend do him at work? Actually, that sounds kind of hot... 

He gave in.  

Eren's back arched slightly, his ass pushing into Levi's own groin and he could feel his thickening length underneath the confines of the black slacks he wore. The raven growled, quickly spinning Eren around to face him.  

If he really had convinced himself to do this, might as well go for it.  

Levi's grip had left the brunet's sides in favor of his hips as he lifted him up off the floor with little to no difficulty. The new adjustment was fast, leaving Eren still panting with lust.  

Quickly, the raven left his panting lover to lock the door. Voyeurism was not a kink either of them shared. Before Eren had even a second to miss his presence, he was back.  

Without any solid warning, Levi dove in for a bruising kiss. There teeth clanked together in haste, and Eren's tongue slid out of his mouth to lick a slow line across Levi's bottom lip. Eren's breath heaved, lust over-driving and polluting his senses.  

As they kissed, the fragile brunet forgot how to breath, feel and see. All his senses were muted as their tongues danced together in a battle for dominance over the other. As per usual, the raven won.  

The throaty moan released in the back of Eren's throat was proof. His legs flew up to wrap around Levi's body on instinct; pulling him even closer to his body and his crotch constricted in his dress pants.  

"L-Levi." Eren stuttered out, throwing his head back as Levi's lips trailed a wet passage down his skin and to his clothed chest, leaving small bite marks in his wake. 

Levi's fingers traced the skin under Eren's shirt until grabbing at its ends. He pulled the material off Eren's head, throwing it across the room as if it offended him. The same went with his slacks and boxers. 

With practiced precision, Levi pulled Erens legs over and atop his shoulders, granting him perfect access to Eren's little rosebud.  

"L-Levi, hurry. I need you, please." Eren groaned, pushing against Levi's groin for the friction he craved. The raven didn't protest, gently throwing his head back and enjoying as his lover slowly rutted against his length.  

His steel-framed reading glasses glinted in the light, the sight reflected through absolutely appetizing to the dominant.  

He leaned down over the young secretary, going in for a deep, breath-taking kiss whilst pulling out a small bottle of lube from a drawer within his desk. He learned a long time ago to be prepared for anything. Even if that meant keeping lube in his desk, but he wasn't about to admit that office sex was actually one of his weird fantasies to his lover just yet.  

With trembling finger's, Levi poured an ample amount of the clear substance onto his digits before gently parting the boy's long, tan legs further.  

If he was being honest with himself, sometimes seeing people touching Eren made him more possessive than he'd like to admit. On most occasion's he'd brush off the urge, knowing that it was stupid and selfish of him to have these ridiculous thoughts. Today just seemed off. Maybe it was the stress? Maybe the frustration? Whatever it was, he couldn't sate the hot urge in his gut to have Eren falling all over himself in his own office room. A sicker part of him hoped the people working on the floor's would here them as Eren called out his name. _Levi. Levi._ It was a sick dream, he'd admit that.  

The other part of him wanted to cherish the living daylights out of his fellow co-worker. Wanted to spoil him in all ways imaginable, which wasn't hard seeing that he was pleased over the most trivial of things.  

He was beautiful in every since of the word. His skin smooth, thigh's hairless. Eren's face took Levi's breath away.  Flushed and panting, Eren waited for Levi to begin preparing him for his humongous cock, his body trembling with nervous anticipation.  

When those firm but gentle fingers finally began poking and prodding at his entrance, Eren obeyed. He relaxed against the not-so-foreign fingers, eventually pressing against them until they pushed past the tight ring of muscle and curled.  

Eren sighed, his eyes half closing in ecstasy as the intrusions began their short exploration. This was Levi's favorite part, next to watching the trembling brunette cum.  

He liked so see his reactions, loved to watch his facial features as he worked him open enough to except his pressing fingers. 

It wasn't hard to get Eren to the point of almost breaking, especially when their like this. Eren moaned, the high-pitched noise almost loud enough to break through the small office room. Above him, Levi sighed. Enjoying as his body bent and melted under his will.  

Eren paid no mind to the harsh cut of the desk as it dug into his back, Levi's ministrations working as a distraction to mask the feeling. Those finger's swirling around his passage was distraction enough.  

Finally, after a short few minutes of poking around the soft velvet walls of his delicate entrance, his finger's nudged something.  

Eren squeaked, hands flying from the spot above his head to grab at Levi's forearms as he continued to assault the little bundle of nerves nestled within him. He moaned out, biting his lip to conceal the pleasured screams.  

Levi pulled his fingers out, a thin trail of lube connecting the two entries. Eren whined, his mouth opening up in a silent plea to be filled once more.  

He was _so close._ Just a little while longer and he would have came. His body trembled all over with pleasure, and his own eyes watered as the burning fire in his belly refused to be sated.  

The raven stepped back and admired his art piece, taking time to appreciate the red color dusting his neck and face before undoing his pants just enough so that he can pull out his leaking member.  

It throbbed between his finger's, and he gave it a few strokes, using his own pre-cum to spread across the head.  

With a content sigh, Levi lined the head of his cock with Eren's hole before gently grabbing at his hips.  

Levi could feel Eren's pants as he leaned over to plant a small butterfly kiss on the edge of his brow, nose and finally lips. They were pliant under his touch, swollen from having to bite them in effort to conceal his cries.   

He pulled back up, looking fondly into Eren's eyes as he did. 

"You ready?" Levi asked, his voice low and dripping lust.  

"Y-yeah, just hurry. Please, oh God."  

The shorter of the two grunted low in his throat, his abs aching with the struggle of holding back from pounding into Eren like a ragdoll. He was far too delicate for that.  

Levi could feel as Eren's heals dug into the small of his back, urging him to plow deeper into the soft flesh. Levi relented, continuing his agonizingly slow pace if only to make sure he was fully prepared.  

The ring of his balls smacking against wet flesh could be heard across the room. Levi braced himself, his hands moving to grasp at Eren's hips and Eren moving to wind his thin arms around his lover's neck.  

With low, panting breaths, Levi began his merciless assault. With each thrust, paper, pens and all kinds of office supplies fell with a dull 'thud' to the floor underneath them. Hell, even a stapler fell off the desk. Levi was grateful they were the only people on this floor, anyone within the immediate vicinity could take a guess as what Levi was doing, or rather _who_ Levi was doing at this point.  

Eren's toes curled, the harder Levi drove, the closer he was to his prostate. With each thrust, the secretary's hair bounced. His face contorted in an odd mixture of pain and pleasure as his back was pressed harder and harder into the cutting edge of the desk.   

Heat was beginning to pool in Levi's abdomen, and he clutched harder at his lover's hips as he pounded into him. Eventually, Eren too began to bend at the mercy of pleasure, his cries becoming more frantic as he was driven closer to climax.  

Eren didn't know when Levi's hand had come up to stroke at his own erect cock. All he knew was pleasure, pain, love.  

It hit them both hard, Eren arching his back up off the desk. His eyes watered with the force of it all. Levi bent over Eren, his body quivering and still thrusting into his tight heat as he road out his orgasm. His head flew back, and he sucked in deep breaths of air.  

When the familiar feeling of warmth on his chest, as well as inside him, spread through him Eren and Levi met each other's eyes.  

They just fucked in an office room. Still hot.  

The room stilled, and Levi pulled out. His hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat. Eren faired no better. His clothes were askew across the room and his eyes were half lidded when Levi delicately pulled him off his desk and into his arms for support.  

Levi frowned at the slowly blossoming bruise, but Eren brushed off his concern with a swift kiss to his cheek.  

"I cannot believe I let you do me across your desk, asshole." Eren murmured, still leaning heavily against Levi for support.  

The raven chuckled, pulling him into a lingering kiss. 

"Oh, come one brat, that was hot and you know it." Levi snickered, enjoying the steady growing smile of his brunet.  

"That is was." Eren agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this? Any errors? If so, don't be afraid to leave them in the comments! Please I would highly appreciate it if you tell me how you feel after reading this. (: Its been a while since I've wrote smut, I hope it isn't bad!


End file.
